


Dreams can't compete with this

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee are in love, and they cant get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams can't compete with this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLongAndLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/gifts).



> The lovely QueenofAsgard suggested I write more fluff on my last piece, so I decided to take her suggestion.
> 
> Super fluffy. Maybe even eye rollingly sweet. But I can't help myself. These two are simply too cute for me!
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply. 
> 
> I don't own Lee or Rich. They are real people with real lives, and while I hope that whatever their current situation is like is this happy and sweet, we (sadly) have no way of knowing. In any case, they are inspiring and wonderful, even if they're not together. 
> 
> Though if they are, they would certainly be even MORE inspiring if they felt comfortable sharing it with us fans. It would certainly help squash some pesky unpleasantness that seems to keep popping up in some corners of the community- not that that's their responsibility. It would just be nice to have more open relationships out there in 2015 though.
> 
> *gets off soap box with a sheepishly apologetic smile on her face*
> 
> Please enjoy and have a lovely day!

Not all nights were this good. Decent wine, wonderful company, and tender lovemaking had all led Richard to the point where he didn't want the night to end. 

Lee was naked and laying beside him, 90% asleep, with the blanket carelessly thrown across his torso, but it was a hot night and not particularly needed at all. 

Richard brushed his fingers lightly across Lee's skin, tracing constellations across his back. Lee smiled. Richard couldn't know it was for him. Lee was somewhere between living and dreaming at the moment, and every time Richard pulled him back from wherever his mind was trying to take him, he felt lucky, because no matter what sort of imaginary palaces or adventures he was about to fall into, nothing was as magical as knowing that Richard's caresses were real.

Richard's hand slid down a little and Lee grabbed it and pulled him into a full body embrace.

"You should be sleeping." He reminded Richard.

"I will." He promised, then softly kissed the edge of Lee's ear, sending a tingle down his neck, straight through his spinal cord and ending at the root of his already well satisfied member.

Richard never seemed to realize just how easily he could effect Lee, who was a bit surprised at how sensitive those intended cuddles still made him. 

After a while, he assumed that things would fizzle- not burn out completely by any means, just morph from a white hot heat of infatuation into the slow simmering passion that adult relationships tended to become. But they were past the phase where that "every time you touch me its intoxicating" sensation should have subsided. Lee had been planning for the next obstacle for a while- the challenge of finding that passion once the initial newness wore off.

But it had never happened with Rich. Every time he touched him, Lee still felt the exact same heart racing thrill that had been there since the beginning. 

This was like something he'd never experienced before. This was a whole separate kind of love. But it was something new and terrifying in its perfection. Lee was trying so hard not to become addicted in case Richard didn't feel the same way.

He needn't worry. This was so many levels of new for Richard, but he was charging forward with it, readily aware that he had absolutely no idea where it was going to take them, but not giving a single fuck. 

"You're going to be a zombie in the morning." Lee warned him, all the while curling his body into Richard, who readily accepted every inch of skin that touched his. 

"So very worth it." He whispered before nuzzling in to Lee's neck and attempting to lay still, allowing Lee to fall blissfully asleep while Richard stayed awake a while longer, simply drinking in the slow breaths of the man he found so absolutely perfect.


End file.
